Realización Espiritual…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Otro de mis SerioxPilar, un viaje algo extraño, sin edades, ni lugares, solo el equipo...


Ehem, hola… ok, no me dio el tiempo como para terminar de pasar al ordenador el premio, el domingo se los paso, he vuelto a la escuela, así que he andado escasa de tiempo, de hecho, temo que hasta en mi galería he andado fallando un poquito. En fin, les traigo este fic de Combo Niños, por cierto, mil gracias a Jinx252525 y a sandriitaw por darme los nombres de los creadores, una breve historia que se me ocurrió cuando veía la serie, de esas cosas que se le aparecen a uno en la cabeza de repente. Esta vez hay dos edades: 11 y 21, ¿por qué?, lo verán a continuación.

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Realización Espiritual…**

6:00 am, y los niños ya están en el salón de entrenamiento, esperando a su maestre, y mientras esperan, juegan novanok:

-¡vamos Paco, tú puedes!

-na-ah, Serio le ganará Azul, eso te lo apuesto. ¡Vamos Serio, tú puedes, eres el mejor!

Serio le dedica una miradita confidente a Pilar, y con una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro, logra meter la pelota en el aro:

-¡SÍ! 5 puntos para mí, y voy ganando. –va y choca manos con Pilar –se los dijimos: ríndanse antes de que los hagamos polvo, un solo gol más y ustedes dos tendrán que limpiar el salón de entrenamiento en nuestro lugar por TODO UN MES.

Paco y Azul lucían una expresión desolada, a ambos les desagradaba bastante la idea de perder ante sus amigos:

-¡SÍ! ¡SERIO, ERES LO MÁXIMO! –Pilar lo abraza y él le corresponde.

-aham~, oigan tortolitos, odio interrumpirlos, pero aun hay dos turnos más pendientes, y les toca jugar a Azul y Pilar –Paco no podía evitar su comentario burlón, tras el cual Serio y Pilar se sueltan bastante sonrojados.

-bien; Azul, no quiero presionarte, ¡PERO NO PIERDAS ESTE PUNTO O TENDREMOS QUE HACER TRABAJO FORSADO!

-¡tranquilízate Paco! Esta vez no perderé…

-descuida Pilar –Serio la toma del hombro y le sonríe tiernamente –estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, yo creo en ti.

-ahm, gracias –se sonroja y se pone nerviosa –pe-pero, tendría que atinarle al aro alto para poder ganar, ¿o no?

-tranquila, aun faltan dos turnos, si no logras anotar, yo anotaré en tu honor.

-… mjm…

Ambas están con la mirada decidida, viéndose fijamente una a la otra, su turno comienza, mientras ellas juegan, son animadas por sus amigos, y tal y como lo predijo Serio, Pilar anotó dos puntos más para ellos, y ahora iba el turno de Serio y Paco:

-muy bien Paco, prepárate para llorar.

-no lo creo Serio, yo seré quien gane esta vez.

-¡por favor Paco, no te dejes derrotar! Ash* pero para qué me molesto…

-¡animo Serio, tú puedes hacerlo, yo creo en ti!

Pilar hace más que obvio su apoyo hacia Serio, quien piensa para sí mismo:

-¡genial!, ¿en verdad tanto me apoya?... bueno, esta va por ti Pilar…

Y pensada esta promesa, Serio anota el gol que les dio victoria a ambos:

-¡GANAMOS! –gritan eufóricos ambos mientras saltan tomados de las manos.

-bravo, ahora tendremos que trabajar durante todo un mes…

-ya Paco, no te enojes –Azul lo toma del hombro –ve el lado positivo, al menos nos estamos divirtiendo todos juntos.

-niños, hay un divino suelto…

Este fue su llamado al deber, llamado al que responden de inmediato; en la plaza de Novanizza había un divino parecido a un gurú, su nombre era Tempus, en sus manos tenía un reloj de arena, y constantemente cambiaba de apariencia, ya que rejuvenecía y envejecía con facilidad:

-chiquillos insolentes, no me regresarán al mundo divino.

-claro que lo haremos, somos los Combo Niños, ese es nuestro deber –dice Serio apuntando al divino.

-ah, a ti te conozco, los conozco a todos, pero tú, tengo algo especial para ti…

Dicho esto, Tempus dio la vuelta a su reloj, y apuntando con la palma de su mano abierta, lanza un potente rayo que golpea a Serio:

-¡SERIO! Gritan todos preocupados, y Pilar es la primera en llegar a ayudar al chico que ahora está inconsciente:

-¡Serio, Serio, por favor despierta!... ¡SERIO!...

-… ¿hah?... me duele la cabeza… -Serio abre los ojos un poco, viendo todo borroso…

-shhhh* está despertando…

-ya era hora, lleva bastante tiempo durmiendo.

-Paco, no es momento para tus bromas.

-chicos, me daría mucho gusto que dejaran de pelear, Serio está delicado.

-vamos Pilar, si siempre tú eras la primera en hacer alboroto.

-… ¿q-qué?... ¿qué sucede?

-que bueno, abriste los ojos. ¿Ves Pilar?, te dije que tu novio estaba bien.

-sí, me lo dijiste Azul…

-¿Quién eres tú?- dirigiéndose a la figura rubia borrosa.

-¡ay no, les dije que los extraterrestres lo habían atacado!

-Pilar~, solo perdió la memoria, ¿hasta cuando dejarás eso de los extraterrestres?

-¿y tú cuando dejarás de jugar novanok?

-ya chicos, no peleen…

Una figura borrosa pero familiar se acerca al rostro de Serio:

-Serio, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Pilar?...

-sí, soy yo, que bueno, pareces estar bien, me preocupaste mucho, ese golpe que te diste en la cabeza estuvo fuerte… -le responde ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿en donde estamos?

-en la escuela, te golpeaste la cabeza con el aro de novanok.

De repente el chico reacciona, dándose cuenta de muchas cosas:

-espera, ¿y Tempus?, ¿Qué hacemos en la escuela?, y ¿Quiénes son ellos?, y… ¿huh? –el último descubrimiento fue el más embarazoso de todos para él, provocando que se ponga tan rojo como un tomate –Pilar, ¡¿q-qué hago recostado en tus piernas?!

Así es, estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Pilar mientras ella le acariciaba la frente de forma suave, y en cierta forma, un tanto provocativa para él:

-espera un minuto, ¿qué sucede aquí?, ¿y por qué luces tan… diferente? Parece que hubieras crecido…

-ahm, Serio, eso, sucede cuando tienes 21 años… -le replica Azul en un tono un tanto frustrado.

-¡¿21 AÑOS?!

A vista de lo grave de la herida de Serio, Pilar les dice a sus amigos que lo acompañará hasta su casa para asegurarse de que descanse, algo a lo que Paco y Azul acceden; en el camino, Pilar camina al lado de Serio, de hecho, ella va sostenida de su brazo mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quien por cierto, iba nervioso, confundido, muy sonrojado, y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago; ambos van en silencio mientras el sol de la tarde los ilumina, hasta que Serio decide hablar:

-… ahm, Pilar… no, no me lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿por qué vas abrazada a mi brazo? ¡No es que me moleste ni nada de eso!... es solo… tú ya no solías hacer eso desde que teníamos 7 años, y solo lo hacías cuando tenías miedo… -Serio se frota la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras desvía un poco la mirada y se ruboriza –además… ¿desde cuando es que te gusta usar falda? Si mal no recuerdo, la Pilar que conozco detestaba las faldas y vestidos… –le dice ahora un poco divertido, aunque, si debía ser honesto, había estado mirando de reojo a la chica desde que dejaron a sus amigos y se quedaron solos, había algo raro en su amiga, algo que provocara que ella le resultara fascinantemente linda… la chica no daba respuestas, hasta que…

-… yo sé quien eres… -voltea a verlo a los ojos –y tú no eres Serio…

-ahm, Pilar, te juro que los alienígenas no…

-yo sé, pero sé que tú no eres mi Serio, el Serio que yo conozco… -ella le sonríe aun más –jmjmjm, tú eres el Serio de 11 años, ¿o me equivoco?

Ambos dejan de caminar, ahora Serio mira de frente a Pilar:

-espera, ¿tú…?

-me di cuenta cuando despertase, preguntaste por Tempus, y luego te sonrojaste por estar recostado en mis piernas… -ella le responde un tanto divertida -… el Serio de nuestra edad sabe bien que Tempus está ya encerrado en el mundo divino, y adora recostarse en mis piernas, de hecho, lo haces todo el tiempo, o lo harás…

-ahm, entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?

-pues por ahora, te llevo a nuestra sala de entrenamiento, te regresaré a tu época, sentirás como si todo hubiera sido solo un sueño, y cuando despiertes, deberás tener mucho cuidado, Tempus estará peleando con nuestros amigos, y no se detendrá hasta lastimarte de nuevo…

-pero, ¿por qué a mí?, ¿por qué yo soy su blanco?

-… -ella se le acerca un poco más -… hace mucho tiempo, el maestre Grinto nos contó que el divino que te atacó le había enseñado una poderosa lección que lo hizo madurar tras hacerlo viajar en el tiempo, que esto se debía a que ese divino localizaba a quienes tuvieran dudas o grandes secretos en su interior, tan profundos que ni ellos mismos lograban descifrar, por eso te escogió a ti… vamos, ahora te regresaré a tu tiempo…

Llegan al salón de entrenamiento, y usando el ******agogô dorado del maestre, Pilar, siempre sonriente, abre un portal, indicándole a Serio que lo atraviese:**

******-pronto estarás en casa Serio.**

******-gracias… oye, P-Pilar, ahm, ¿en verdad, tú, y yo, en este tiempo… tú sabes… somos…?**

******Ella se le acerca, pero aun sabiendo lo que él trataba de preguntarle (delatado en particular por su sonrojo) ella no le responde nada más que un a simple frase, seguida de algo que lo paralizó por completo:**

******-… eso solo tú lo sabes, aunque lo terminaremos descubriendo entre los cuatro… -ella coloca sus manos en los hombros del chico -… por favor, dale esto a la yo pequeña de 11 años cuando puedas, ¿sí?, es algo que siempre quise, pero me daba miedo hacerlo yo, así que si fueras tan amable, y sé que lo eres… -ella se acerca lentamente a él, y cerrando sus ojos, le da delicadamente un dulce beso en los labios, profundo, tierno, y poderoso…**

******Cuando ella se aparta, el chico atraviesa el portal con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras le dice adiós con su mano, de pronto, todo vuelve a ser oscuridad…**

******-Serio… Serio… Serio, por favor, abre los ojos…**

******-… ¿Pilar? –el chico de 11 años se sienta sobando su frente, hasta que es abrazado por Pilar.**

******-¡Serio, estás a salvo! –de pronto, brotan unas lágrimas de los ojos de Pilar –estaba tan preocupada, no despertabas, y yo creí que te había perdido…**

******Pronto deja de llorar para sonrojarse, Serio la abraza fuertemente, y le susurra al oído:**

******-gracias por cuidarme siempre Pilar… -se aleja un poco de ella, sin soltarla –ahora, vamos a derrotar a ese divino…**

******Su batalla es librada con éxito, logran derrotar a Tempus, y Paco y Azul se alegran de ver bien a su amigo:**

******-hubieras visto a Pilar, no dejaba de llamarte y hablarte al oído mientras frotaba tu frente y te recargaba sobre sus piernas…**

******-sí, estaba realmente preocupada, pero le dije que estarías bien, aunque nada parecía calmarla…**

******Tras escuchar a Paco y Azul, Serio voltea a ver a Pilar, quien va evadiendo su mirada, pero él se da cuenta de lo sonrojada y apenada que está su amiga:**

******-ahm, saben, aun me siento un poco mal, pero… con un gran helado de pistache y frambuesa se me pasará…**

******-¡sí, helado! **

******-jajaja, muy bien, el último en llegar a la heladería pagará todo.**

******Paco y Azul salen corriendo, pero antes de que Pilar corra, Serio la toma de la mano:**

-ahm, Pilar, gracias por estar a mi lado…

-n-no fue nada, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo…

-sí, bueno, algo me pasó mientras estaba inconsciente, y, me hizo pensar en muchas cosas… y… alguien me dijo que te diera algo…

Dicho esto, Serio se acerca lentamente a Pilar, y cerrando sus ojos y sin soltarle la mano, la besa en la boca, y al igual que le sucedió a él, Pilar se quedó impactada, inmóvil, no sabía que hacer… Serio se aleja de ella, y sonriéndole, le suelta la mano, toma su mochila y la de ella y da media vuelta:

-alguien muy especial me dijo que tú querías algo así, pero que no tenías valor suficiente para decírmelo, así que yo debía tomar la iniciativa…

Comienza a caminar:

-vamos Pilar, o Paco nos hará pagar todo lo que se coma, y sabes el estómago que tiene…

-ahm, s-sí… ¡sí!

Feliz, Pilar corre y se abraza al brazo de Serio, para caminar juntos hacia la heladería, solo podemos verlos marchar iluminados por el sol, mientras Serio analiza con el pensamiento:

-yo no sé si eso fue solo un sueño o fue real… pero quiero que pase pronto…

**Fin…**

Bueno, espero sus opiniones. Aclaro, les dejé en este fic ocultas pequeñas pistas de los futuros fics de Combo Niños, espero que las sepan encontrar.

Por ahora es todo.

Nos vemos/leemos luego.

Ja na!


End file.
